Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description Buzz Lightyear is the deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story movies and the titular protagonist of his own television series. He also appears in both the Toy Story Toons and Toy Story Treats shorts. His often repeated catchphrase is: "To infinity and beyond!" He also returns as a supporting character in Toy Story of Terror! and Toy Story That Time Forgot. He was originally voiced by Tim Allen. In the theatrical films, the featured Buzz is a toy — a spaceman action figure — whereas the television series follow the adventures of the fictional space ranger on whom the toy is modeled. Buzz has seen better days... In Slender Fortress Buzz Lightyear is a part of the Boss Pack 7 and is a Chaser Boss that slowly moves around the map making corrupted and distorted quotes from Toy Story. When he spots a player, he gives a 3 second grace period before charging at the player. On Suicidal Difficulty, Buzz Lightyear can outrun all classes, even Scouts. Once he chases a player, it is near impossible to escape. He instakills on touch along with a jumpscare and a quote "To infinity and beyond" with the ending stretched out and the sounds of (somewhat like) flesh being torn. In addition to his instakill and speed, he can come in pairs, trios, or quadruples depending on the level of difficulty - each one of them with noticeable persistence. Buzz can wander about from his place and investigate any noise made by a player. As of the Festive Update, Buzz has gained a new attack that gives the player a milk effect when attacked and stuns the player when he attacks. Recommendation The Scout and Demoman will have the best chance of escaping Buzz, but they should be weary from running into another Buzz Lightyear. The Spy, however, can help avoid Buzz in the first place - even lose him as well thanks to his cloaking charges. Quotes Keep in mind all of these voice lines are corrupted. * There seems to be no signs of intelligent life anywhere. (It seems it has an echo and no and signs are repeated once) * You're mocking me aren't you? (Your and mocking have an echo and aren't you is spoken quieter and a brief technical cutout is heard at the end) * Buzz Lightyear to Star Command, come in Star Command. (Lightyear is repeated once the first Star Command has an echo) * I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. (I am Buzz Lightyear is said faster, Peace has an echo and Lightyear has an echo there is some audio at the end) * Revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet. (revenge has an echo as well as being said faster, idea is repeated and on my planet is said quieter) * I'm Buzz Lightyear a space ranger. (this is hard to hear and a long cut of audio is heard) * DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT COWBOY! * TO INFINITY AND BEEEYYYYOOOOOONNND!!! Gallery To infinity, and Beyyyyyooonnnddd!.jpg|Still of Buzz Lightyear's jumpscare buzz.gif|Buzz Lightyear's jumpscare Buzz.jpg|Buzz Crouching Buzz buzz lightyear to the rescue?.jpeg|Buzz Crouching in a Room Buzz Closeup.jpg|In-Game Picture of Buzz Closeup Three Buzz Lightyear at Once.jpg|Three Buzz Lightyears at Once, Identified by Yellow Outline Buzz In Pursuit of a Player.jpg|Buzz In Pursuit of a Player Trivia * The appearance of Corrupted Buzz Lightyear boss leads to the creation of Corrupted Woody made by White-Bear. Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Chargers Category:Wow so Octavio